


Kiss, Kiss

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beaches, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor's tension builds to a head as they both make an effort to kiss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss

Rose Tyler had it very bad for the Doctor.  One might say almost extraordinarily bad.  And after almost three years of tension building and almost killing her entirely, she decided it was about time she'd better take some action.

She planned to kiss him.  She planned to make him feel _something_ , because she knew it was there.  But, she wanted to do it when they were alone, and that was something that really never happened in their lives. 

It didn't help that the time she decided it was when they were both trapped in a jail cell, him standing at the bars and demanding them to let them out.  And she had a rather fantastic view of his bum in those pinstripe pants, which, she had to admit, she was not complaining about.  She bit her lip and leaned back against the wall, watching him.

"Doctor?" She purred lowly, hoping her tone would get his attention. 

He turned around but it didn't exactly have the desired affect.  "Yes, Rose?" he asked, his tone completely exasperated, not with her, she knew, but with their captors. 

She approached him, feeling a little less confident than she was putting on, but hoping it would get the Doctor's attention.  She cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone.  "Don't you think you should relax a little bit?" She asked quietly.

She saw the Doctor's eyes darken as he realized her intentions.  "Rose."

She only smiled at him in return, and he seemed to be drawn to her like a magnet.  His hands brushed her waist and then clamped down on it.  He seemed leery of pulling her closer, but he did it, and once their torsos were pressed together, there was a clanging sound outside of the cell.

"You will be released," the alien said from just outside their cell.  The Doctor's hands dropped from Rose's waist and he turned to the cell door. 

"Brilliant!" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaving Rose feeling very cold indeed.  He nodded his thanks as the alien opened their door and the two of them exited the cell and started the walk back to the TARDIS that should've been very awkward.

In fact, it wasn't awkward at all.  It was very companionable, and Rose found herself itching for his touch again, just a hand on her back or in hers.  So she linked her arm through his, knowing that was the next best thing to actually feeling his palm against hers.

"I was thinking the galaxy of Gloxia next," the Doctor said casually, clamping his arm down on hers.  "Beautiful oceans, huge cities, and just enough gravity that it makes you feel like you're literally floating on air.  Isn't that brilliant?"

"Yeah," Rose said enthusiastically.  "I'd love that."

And he was right.  Gloxia was incredible.  Every little piece of the galaxy that they went to was completely incredible, but unfortunately she missed the longing looks that the Doctor threw her way when she wasn't looking.  Most of the time she was gazing at something beautiful, and the Doctor rather thought he was doing the same.

She wanted to kiss him during their trip through that galaxy, but it was almost impossible to get him alone, impossible to get to kissing when there were humanoids who saw anything other than handholding as indecent.

Part of her wondered if that was intentional, and he just didn't want her kissing him.  But, she had to remember that he hadn't seemed opposed to the idea in the jail cell the week before.  Another part of her wanted to say sod it and have them arrested again, since it was so gorgeous there anyway.

As was inevitable, they found themselves completely alone on a stretch of beach that the people of Gloxia hated to go on because the gravity was the same as Earth.  Rose had thrown on what was an admittedly tiny pink swimsuit and was enjoying seeing the Doctor in nothing but dark blue swim shorts.

She wanted nothing more than to run her hands over the planes of his chest and up to his shoulders before holding onto him forever.  It was not a new feeling, but the absence of clothes seemed to intensify it, she had to admit.

"Race you to the water!" He shouted and she was forced to run behind him on the beach until they both tripped into the wake, laughing as they went down.  She almost went under, and the Doctor pulled her to her feet.

She sputtered and pushed her hair back out of her eyes.  "Thanks," she beamed, her hands resting on his biceps as the waves lapped at their waists. 

It seemed to be on impulse, how he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  Her breath hitched at the contact and her eyes fell closed as his lips travelled down her cheek, towards where she wanted them most. 

Unfortunately, neither of them were paying attention and they were both 'completely nailed' as Shireen would say, by a rouge wave neither of them had seen coming.  It effectively dunked both of them and when they ran, coughing and laughing, back to the shore, the almost-kiss seemed to be forgotten.

The only thing she had wanted in the moment just a few seconds earlier was to pull him down to her and press her lips to his, melt into him.  She didn't, though, because she was so careful about everything, and always acted like she was tiptoeing around broken glass when it came to touching him.  Snuggle up to him on the couch, and she was a goner, and she'd lost all her nerve to do anything after that day in the prison.

Speaking of snuggling on the couch, the Doctor seemed to be into doing just that the night they left Gloxia.  He asked nonchalantly if she'd like to have a cuppa and watch a movie, and she was loath to refuse him anything, seeing as though she were arse over elbow in love with him.

"Sure," she said, kicking her feet from where she sat on the jumpseat.  "I'll just change while you're making the tea, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," The Doctor replied, "Change fast and you can help me make it."  He beamed at her and she had to smile back before ducking out of the room and towards her own bedroom.

There was a decision to be made here, in the changing of clothes to watch a movie with a bloke you were hoping to have your tongue in the mouth of.  She stood in front of her wardrobe and tapped her finger to her lips, not knowing what to pick.

If she wanted to be daring, she could wear that little silk ensemble she'd bought on a whim when they were at an alien market.  She thought, with a sigh, that maybe something like that was a bit too obvious. 

If she wanted to be oblivious, she would wear sweatpants, or perhaps some thick flannel pjs buttoned up to the top button.  But, if she did that, it would make the Doctor back off if he was thinking anything... Non-platonic about her.

The TARDIS huffed mentally at her Wolf's indecision and told her telepathically to take a look at her bed.  Laying out was a pair of form-fitting lounge pants and a red t-shirt that Rose knew plummeted almost too low on her chest.  However...  Desperate times come for desperate measures, she supposed, and she quickly put the outfit on before meeting the Doctor in the galley.

She didn't miss his gaze dropping almost instantly to her chest before he cleared his throat and things went right back to the way they always did.  Why did things always have to go back to normal when it came to them?

They made the tea, poking and flicking sugar at each other until they were giggling their way to the media room.  The Doctor set the movie to turn on and sat down on the corner seat of the couch.  Rose immediately curled up into his side, as was their usual, and things were very that.  Usual.

That was, until the tea was gone.

Once both mugs were on the coffee table in front of the couch, the mood seemed to change a bit.  The Doctor's arm dropped from the couch to Rose's shoulders, stroking some unreadable pattern on her skin just under the sleeve of her shirt.  Rose's hand found its way onto his thigh, her fingertips tracing the pinstripes on his trousers.  Her head fell to the space between his shoulder and chest, and he unconsciously pulled her closer, holding her against him. 

Both of them didn't realize they really weren't paying attention to the movie.  They were focused on each other, the sounds of their breathing, the feelings of each other's fingertips on their skin (or in the Doctor's case, pinstripes. 

He nudged her hair with his nose, pushing at her temple.  "Rose," he said quietly, the voice in which he said is sending chills down her spine. 

She turned to him so that her nose was brushing his cheek.  She tried to look up into his eyes and saw that they were closed, his lips slightly parted, breathing against her mouth.  She felt her heart skip a beat, and used that small bit of courage to nudge his nose with hers.

"Rose," he repeated, his voice near a moan this time.  She felt another shudder run through her and she tilted her chin forwards, pressing her lips to his. 

In a second, their hands were all over each other, the Doctor's palms sliding under her shirt to rest coolly on her back.  Rose's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers lost in the hair she'd wanted to ruffle since she'd regenerated. 

It didn't take long for his mouth to open against hers as he pushed her backwards on the couch, sprawling her out under him.  She hooked her legs around his waist, holding him close in any possible way, and he groaned into her mouth at the feel of her. 

"Doctor," she breathed, pulling away briefly.

"No, don't stop," The Doctor replied, burying his face in her neck, gripping her tightly.  "For the past two weeks, Rose, I've been trying to get up the nerve to touch you, to do something.  And I couldn't."

"Well, I couldn't either," Rose protested.  "It's all waves and aliens getting in our way."

He laughed against her skin before pulling back up to look at her.  "I don't know how I've never told you, but I think I'm rather in love with you."

She beamed up at him.  "I love you."

He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and kissed her again, pouring all of what he'd just said into her, making sure she'd never forget it. 


End file.
